Generosity of a Hero
by LacusCampbell
Summary: OS ecrit par td-yukiryuu (Deviantart) et traduit par moi. OS sur le couple PiersxReader (il faut normalement remplacer le ton nom par votre nom mais pour que sa soit plus simple pour moi au niveau de la traduction j'ai rajouter un prénom au Reader). Vous pouvez retrouver cet OS sur mon blog skyrock Piers-Nivans et sur mon Wattpad EvilBucky. Bonne lecture


Je me tenais en face de l'entrée de l'appartement de mon copain, en attendant qu'il m'ouvre la porte. J'ai frappé pour la deuxième fois, mais il n'y avait toujours aucun signe de sa part venant de l'intérieur. J'ai donc fini par prendre les clés de rechange dans ma poche et les ai glissées dans la serrure. « Piers! Je rentre! » Je l'ai appelé, mais pas trop fort. J'étais sûr que Piers était à la maison, mais peut-être qu'il ne m'avait pas entendu rentrais (ce qui était un peu étrange, car son sens de l'ouïe était très développé). J'ai marché à l'intérieur, portant quelques sacs en plastique avec une seule main, et je me suis dirigée vers le salon. J'ai regardé autour de moi, mais ne l'ai pas trouvé. Le son de l'eau provenant de la salle de bain en train de couler a retenu mon attention. «Il doit être en train de prendre une douche, je suppose. » Je rougis légèrement à cette pensée, mais j'ai rapide secouer ma tête pour chasser cette pensé.

Je me dirigeai vers la cuisine et ai commencé à faire le dîner. J'ai pensé qu'il aurait faim d'ici là, et j'étais sûr qu'il apprécierait de trouver son dîner déjà préparé quand il sort de la douche. Après le lavage des légumes, je me tenais au-dessus du comptoir et ai commencé à les hacher pour faire la salade préférée de Piers. Mais ensuite j'ai été surprise quand j'ai senti deux bras forts se faufiler autour de ma taille, me tirant, collant mon dos contre son corps musclé qui se trouvait derrière moi. « Bonjour à toi. » Me murmura-t-il à mon oreille.

Je rougis instantanément, en inclinant la tête sur le côté pour que je puisse voir ces yeux: « Piers! Quand es-tu sorti de la douche? »Il rit d'une voix rauque à mes rougissement, et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sourire en retour. Il était la plus magnifique chose à mes yeux ... et il le sera toujours ainsi. «Mm ... Tu sens bon. » Ai-je dit, en retournant mon attention sur la tâche à accomplir.

« Merci. Je savais que tu viendrais aujourd'hui, donc je pensais que se serais mieux de prendre une douche rapide après mon entraînement. » C'est mon petit ami... il n'arrêtera jamais. Même lorsqu'il était hors service, il avait travaillé dur, ce qui était une routine régulière pour lui, un moyen principal pour rester en forme. Tous les muscles de ses Abdo - ils ne sortaient pas de nulle part, vous savez. Ils ont été remportés, avec beaucoup de travail.

Il était un soldat après tout, un fier soldat dans les forces du BSAA. Son travail était difficile, plein de risques et de dangers, mais il faisait attention. C'était son insigne d'honneur, et je reconnu que, non ... J'admire ses mérites et sa dévotion ardente pour la plus grande cause.

Sachant que ça n'a pas empêché que je lui manquant. Pourtant, chaque fois je sens que la vie est injuste avec moi, j'aimerais me convaincre qu'il y a des choses de plus grande importance dans ce monde que Piers a à défendre, des choses plus important que moi. Il c'est passer seulement une semaine depuis son retour de sa mission à Singapour, à partir de laquelle j'ai été plus heureux qu'il soit revenu sain et sauf. Il était encore abattu après cette mission ardue, j'étais au courant.

Ses bras resserrèrent leur emprise autour de moi il se blottit contre moi et couvrit mon cou de baisers papillon sur ma peau tendre, en partant de mon oreille et se déplaçant très lentement jusqu'à mon épaule. Ce qui m'envoyé des frissons constants le long de ma colonne vertébrale. Il était absolument irrésistible. «Je t'aime.» Il respira. Incontrôlable, mes lèvres incurvées légèrement dans un sourire timide: «Je t'aime aussi. »

Il fit pivoter mon corps collant le bas de mon dos au comptoir, je lui faisais face. Et c'est alors que j'ai finalement réalisé qu'il était torse nu, le haut de son corps musclé exposée complètement à mes yeux. Je l'ai regardé tout de suite, sérieusement décontenancé par cette scène tentante, et je n'ai pas regardé ailleurs jusqu'à ce qu'il place son index sous mon menton, m'invitant à le regarder droit dans les yeux. Une fois nos orbes l'une dans l'autre, je n'osais pas regarder ailleurs. Il a ensuite déplacé ses deux mains vers mon dos alors que les mienne couraient sur son torse et autour de son cou, raccourcissant la distance insignifiante qui nous sépare. Avec une étincelle électrique brûlant, nos lèvres se sont rencontrées. Ce n'était pas ma première fois. Cependant, à chaque fois, ses lèvres légèrement gercées touchant les mienne, je me sentais vivante à nouveau. Je me sentais comme si je tomber amoureux pour la premier fois. Il compté plus que tout pour moi - il était ... mon tout.

Il m'attira plus près de lui, me faisant fondre sous son emprise, je l'ai attrapé par la nuque avec une main et j'ai passé mon autre main dans ses cheveux courts. Ses lèvres étaient si parfait sur les miennes ; leur nature quelque peu boudeuse était des plus mignon et des plus souhaitable de tous. Réticent à rompre ce baiser ardente, il déplaça ses mains chaudes sur mes bras, provoquant la chair de poule sur ma peau. Avec un halètement étouffé, il rompit le baiser et posa son front contre le mien. Piers laissa échapper un soupir de satisfaction: «Je suis sérieusement amoureux de toi, Lacus. »

Je fermai les yeux et respire son odeur. Mais après une courte seconde, je les ai de nouveau ouvert: « J'avais presque oublié! » Je me suis éloigné un peu pour avoir une vue plus claire de son beau visage: «Je t'ai apporté quelque chose! » Je souriais avec enthousiasme.

«Vraiment?» Il cligna des yeux. Je me suis retiré de son emprise possessive et je suis allé saisir l'un des sacs que j'avais laissé de l'autre côté du comptoir. Je suis arrivé avec le sac et en sortit le nouvel objet que je venais d'acheter pour mon copain. « J'espère que tu l'aimeras! »

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise: « Qu'est-ce? »

« Une écharpe! Ça ne se voit pas? Je pensais que ce serait bien pour toi. Essayez-la! »Je lui tendis l'écharpe avec un sourire impatient sur mon visage.

« Non. Fait le pour moi. »Il sourit, amusé.

« Oui, monsieur.» Je ris. Je me tenais sur la pointe des pieds et j'ai mis l'écharpe gris-brun autour de son cou. J'ai arrangé les plis de son écharpe avant de faire quelques pas en arrière afin de regarder si elle lui allait bien.

« Comment suis-je? » m'a-t-il demandé avec un sourire des plus hypnotisant auquel je ne pouvais résister, mais faisant tomber encore plus profondément amoureuse « Tu as l'air ... l'homme le plus merveilleux du monde.» Ai-je exprimé d'une voix un demi ton plus haut qu'un souffle. L'expression sur son visage adouci mes maux de cœur et il s'approcha de moi, croisant les bras avec amour autour de mes formes, me tirant dans une étreinte chaleureuse. « Merci. » A-t-il dit.

« Ce n'est rien.» Répondis-je.

« Mais ... ce ne est pas juste. » A-t-il dit, une pointe d'amertume résonna dans sa voix profonde. Je levai les yeux et le regardai: « Qu'est-ce?» Demandai-je, un peu inquiete.

« Tu fais beaucoup pour moi ... maintenant tu m'apporte ...» Il tira légèrement sur sa nouvelle écharpe, « et tu me fais le dîner aussi. Je veux dire ... tu fais toujours ça ... tu continues à prendre soin de moi ... mais tu n'as jamais rien demandé en retour. »Il fronça les sourcils d'une manière désolé. « Et ... je suis peut être stupide en ne te donnant rien du tout. »

« Piers ? » J'étais surprise qu'il apporte un sujet venant de nulle part sur le tapis. Où a-t-il été cherché ça ?

«Je ... Je me sens mal quand je vais à l'étranger sur les missions et que je te laisse ici, seul. Je sais que ça te fais du mal ... et je sais que tu n'aimes pas quand je pars. »

Je baissai mon regard: « Non, Piers ... ce n'est pas -… »

« Mais je l'apprécie, Lacus. Tu es toujours avec moi, mais il peut être si amer à la fois. Tu souhaites constamment attendre mon retour, même s'il a fallu attendre beaucoup plus longtemps que prévu. J'apprécie sincèrement tout ce que tu fais pour moi, mon amour. »Avec ses doigts, il a commencé à caresser la peau douce de mes joues. « Tu me donne beaucoup plus que tu peux. Je ne te demande pas beaucoup, mais quand même tu donnes et donne sans réserve. »

« Piers... »

« Tu me donné tout ce que tu as, ton cœur, ta confiance, ton amour ... Je souhaite juste pouvoir compenser en quelque sorte mon absence. Je veux te donner quelque chose, en réciprocité, tu sais. Je ne sais pas ce que tu désir est ... mais je te donnerais n'importe quoi et tout ce que tu me demande. Juste dit le moi, et je te le donne ... rien du plus. »

« Piers ... » mes yeux étaient déjà de plus en plus flous comme si une sensation salée sortait vers eux, mais je l'ai regardé quand même. « Piers ... Je ne demande rien, vraiment. Tout ce que je fais pour toi n'est rien comparé à ce que tu me donne à moi. Tu m'as aimé et m'a offert tout ton cœur, et c'est ... c'est tout ce que je demande. J'ai besoin de rien de plus. »

Il secoua la tête. « Mais ... ce ne est pas assez. »

«Je ... Je veux juste que tu sois en sécurité. » Je croassai. «Je suis fier de toi, Piers. Les choses que tu fais, non seulement pour moi, mais pour le monde ... les sacrifices que tu fais ... le sang et la sueur que tu verse ... Ce sont des choses qui ne pourront jamais être oubliés. Je les chéris, de tout mon cœur. Tu ... tu n'as jamais pris soin de toi, tu placer le bien-être des autres personnes avant le tien. » Je suis arrivé avec mes deux mains pour sentir la peau fraîchement rasée de sa mâchoire. « Tu es l'homme le plus généreux que je n'ai jamais vu. Tu donnes si généreusement et tu ne t'ai jamais plaint ou lassé. Et je sais, que tu donnerais ta vie même pour le bien de ceux que tu chéris. Alors ... je suis heureuse ... comme ça. Ça ne me dérange pas de t'attendre, tant que tu finis par me revenir. »

Il sourit doucement puis il se pencha pour presser ses lèvres contre mon front. «Je suis reconnaissant d'avoir quelqu'un comme toi quand je reviens. »

«Je t'aime.» J'ai soupiré, le serrant étroitement et enfouissant mon visage dans son cou. « Je t'aime plus, Lacus. » Il appuya sa joue sur ma tête avant de se penchait mes lèvres et de leur donner un long baiser passionné.

Deux Ans Plus Tard

Le ciel sombre menaçait de donner libre cours à ses larmes célestes comme nimbes gris rassemblé au cœur du firmament largement étiré. Il ne faisait pas trop froid dehors ... par rapport à mon cœur qui était glacial. Je marchais à pas lents sur la chaussée sombre, portant un beau bouquet de narcisses blancs avec mes deux mains. Mes pieds ont fléchi après avoir atteint ma destination. J'ai fixé une fine mèche de cheveux derrière mon oreille, garder mes yeux fixés au sol. Je pris une profonde inspiration dans mes poumons, le doux parfum des narcisses aromatiques remplis mes narines.

Mes lèvres roses se séparèrent un peu comme des pensées vagues tournant dans ma tête, mais après une période de quiétude et d'hésitation, j'ai commencé avec une voix tremblante: «Ma mère ...« Je soupirai, «... elle m'a rendu visite hier. Et ... elle ... elle ne semblait pas très heureuse. Elle continue à me dire ... que ... j'ai besoin de passer à autre chose ... de poursuivre ma vie. » J'ai secoué ma tête un peu. « Elle a dit que j'ai besoin de trouver quelqu'un ... quelqu'un qui m'aimerait et qui prendrais soin de moi. »

J'ai lentement glissé vers le bas sur mes genoux, ne me souciant pas si mon pantalon noir serait sale à cause du terrain herbeux humide et j'ai placé attentivement le bouquet bien disposés sur l'herbe verte à côté du petit porte de drapeau américain, sur lequel un emblème circulaire est attaché, ayant pour texte inscrit sur la plaque de métal sombre:  
Amérique Du Nord  
BSAA  
Association de l'Évaluation et de la Sécurité contre le Bioterrorisme

J'ai avalé l'amertume d'étouffement qui avait poussé comme des épines dans ma gorge, laissant échapper une autre expiration forcée. Je levai les yeux et j'arrivai avec ma main tremblante, la plaçant sur la pierre qui se tenait debout devant moi. Ma voix était étranglée entre mes lèvres: « Mais comment pourrais-je tomber amour à nouveau, si mon cœur est toujours enterré ici, avec toi? » Je regardais avec des yeux larmoyants ce que ma main touchait le lettrage biseauté sculpté sur la pierre tombale.

Piers Nivans  
27 novembre 1987 - 1 juillet 2013  
Un brave soldat. Un grand homme. Un vrai héros

Mes doigts ont retracé l'empreinte de son nom et un sourire forcé semblaient se formé sur mes lèvres: « Tu m'avais dit une fois que tu ferais tout ce que je veux ... tout ce que je t'aurais demandé ... » Je renifle, tout en une seule larme est tombée sur ma joue: « Il y a une chose que je veux maintenant. » une autre larme de s'échappa mon œil. «Je ... Je veux que tu reviennes. »

Ne pouvant plus retenir mes émotions bouleversantes, j'ai senti que tout mon monde se brisé en une seule seconde et j'ai craqué, j'ai finalement éclaté en larmes. « Piers Piers ... ... Pourquoi m'as-tu quitté? »

Je sanglotais, appuyant ma tête contre la pierre tombale sombre: « Tu avais dit que tu reviendrais ... mais tu n'es jamais revenue ... » J'ai avalé mes larmes salées, couvrant ma bouche avec ma paume.

Après un certain temps, j'ai pu me calmer un peu ... J'ai regardé les lettres soigneusement gravés du nom de mon amant: «Je t'aime ... et je vais a jamais t'aimer. Je n'ai jamais douté de ton courage ou de ta volonté à sacrifier ta vie pour le salut du monde ... mais je suppose ... Je suppose que je ne fus pas prête pour cela. Je suis désolé. Mais, bien que mon cœur soit brisé ... maintenant, je t'assure ... Piers je suis plus fier de toi maintenant plus que jamais auparavant. Je suis peux être en train de pleurer en ce moment, mais je suis vraiment honoré, d'être tombé amoureuse d'un grand homme comme toi ... avec ... un héros. Mon héros. » Je caressai la surface accidentée de la pierre, m'imaginant jouer avec les cheveux de Piers et de caresser les muscles merveilleux de sa poitrine.

« Tu avais donné ... au monde ... tout ce que tu avais. Mais qu'est-ce que tu as obtenu en retour? Tu as donné tout et pour rien demandé en échange. Tu t'en fiché ... si tu gagnais ou perdais ... tu étais généreux envers tous, mais la vie était trop gourmande envers toi. Et encore ... tu étais resté l'homme noble que tu avais toujours été » je me penche et place un doux baiser sur la surface de la pierre: « Je n'ai plus rien à te donner ... mon cœur, c'était la dernière chose que j'appelais «le mien». Mais tu l'as pris, il y a longtemps ... et tu l'as revendiqué comme le tien. Il est donc tout à toi maintenant, et je ne vais pas le reprendre. »

« ... Jusqu'à ce que nous nous rencontrions à nouveau … »

« C'est le moins que je puisse te donner ... pour toi ... mon héros. »

 **The End.**


End file.
